


Flying the nest. Returning to the fold.

by microdreams



Series: Drarryland2019 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Parenthood, Platform 9 3/4, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microdreams/pseuds/microdreams
Summary: They talk here on Platform 9 ¾ when their children go away. And then when they return.And from these shared conversations their connection grows.





	Flying the nest. Returning to the fold.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Etalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etalice/pseuds/Etalice) for the Beta! 
> 
> I’ve messed with it since, so any mistakes are on me.
> 
> Drarryland 2019 prompt is at the end.
> 
> Draco is in italics.  
> Harry in normal text.

******

**September**

“Malfoy.”

_“Potter?”_

“Sorry to disturb you….”

_“Spit it out, Potter, you look pained.”_

“I just wanted to say: sorry for your loss.”

_“I… Thank you.”_

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’ll go...”

_“No. Not at all. Thank you. And your sympathy card was appreciated. And the note from Albus, and his subsequent letters. Scorpius valued those beyond words.”_

“He thinks the world of Scorpius, and wants to help. I’m not sure he knows quite how though.”

_“His continued friendship is more than enough….I’ve been nervous about school, he missed almost the whole of the last term, but knowing Albus will be there has been a settling thought. Don’t pull that face!”_

“Sorry. Just, who would have thought, eh?”

_“Who indeed?”_

******

**December**

_“Potter.”_

“Malfoy”

_“It feels like an age, doesn’t it? And the blink of an eye.”_

“Like so much of our lives.”

_“I’d be grateful if you could give my thanks to Albus over the holidays. I can tell from Scorpius’ letters that he has been a great support. I asked Scorpius to pass that on, but whether he did I have no idea. I would have sent Albus a letter myself, but it felt a little over familiar.”_

“I think Albus knows, reading between the lines in his letters. But I’ll make sure to say. Having to decipher teenage missives leaves me wishing I’d paid more attention in Divination!”

_“Ha! ‘The scrawls foretell imminent detention. The murky inkspot predicts falling grades.’ If only there was a handbook.”_

“If only.”

_“You’re making that face again, Potter.”_

“I was thinking that if the boys wanted to get together over the holidays, it would be our pleasure to have Scorpius. But then...you probably don’t want to be without him.”

_“Not really. But, possibly we could arrange something? If you happen to be going to see the lights in Diagon, or if you plan to attend any of the Christmas concerts, then we could let the boys meet then?”_

“Perfect. I’ll owl you once Ginny gets back from France.”

******

**January**

“Malfoy.”

_“Potter.”_

“That rushed past quickly.”

_“Too fast. I’m glad the boys were able to meet up, it did Scorpius good. Christmas was difficult. He misses her so much.”_

“Those types of holidays are the worst. Missing traditions. A sense of what should have been...Sorry. Didn’t mean to get maudlin.”

_“No mind. Of course you would….anyway, I wanted to thank you. You’ve raised a fine young man, and I’m glad Scorpius has him in his life. I appreciate the effort you are making in facilitating that, despite...everything.”_

“It isn’t a hardship, Malfoy. Scorpius is great. I’m glad Albus has him too. You and Astoria did a good job.”

_“Mostly Tori!”_

“Bollocks! I can see you in him. My 17 year old self is incredulous that I mean that in a good way.”

_“I..”_

“Finally! Speechless.”

_“Fuck off, Potter!”_

“Language, Malfoy! The kids might hear.”

******

**April**

_“Potter.”_

“Malfoy.”

_“I...well, I was sorry to hear about the divorce. I hope the children are doing well? How’s Albus?”_

“Thanks. It was a long time coming, this is just the formalities. We filed the papers last October. They seem fine. James was unsurprised. Albus has adapted, in a moody way. It’s hitting Lily hardest, I guess, still being at home. She’ll be glad to see her brothers.

_“Distraction is key.”_

“They provide plenty of that. If...well, we’re going to do an Easter egg hunt at home. The boys pretend they are too old for it, but they actually love it. If you and Scorpius wanted to join us…?”

_“Sounds...delightful. I’ll bring some eggs to add to the hunt.”_

******

**April**

“Malfoy.”

_“Potter.”_

“Oh, we found your scarf this morning, you left it after the hunt. I forgot to bring it though.”

_“Ah! I’ve been searching high and low.”_

“I can owl it. Or...you could pop round? Have a coffee? Lil’s with her Grandma. The house always feels so empty once they go.”

_“I...no...yes. Why not?”_

******

**June**

_“Harry.”_

“Draco.”

_“And so the long weeks stretch before us.”_

“You love it.”

_“I do. Doesn’t mean I don’t still appreciate adult conversation though. I hope our social life won’t be too inconvenienced by the presence of our children?”_

“Not at all. We might have to relocate to my kitchen, rather than a coffee shop. Or when my kids are with Gin, or their grandparents, I’m sure Albus would love Scor there. Then we could go out for our ‘caffeine and arguing’ fix. How about Thursday next at mine, to start?”

_“Great. It’s a date…I mean...Yes, that would be ideal._

******

**September**

“Draco.”

_“Harry.”_

“I was wondering…”

_“You have that look on your face again, Harry. Just spit out whatever it is, for Merlin’s sake.”_

“Well. I wondered. Hoped really. So. Now the kids are away...Well. So, I thought we could give coffee a miss this week?”

_“Oh. I thought…never mind. Of course.”_

“And have dinner instead.”

_“...”_

“Shit! I’ve read this wrong, haven’t I? Fuck!”

_“Harry?”_

“...”

_“I’d love to.”_

******

**Author's Note:**

> Class/Category: History of Magic (Older Drarry/Epilogue Compliant)
> 
> Prompt E
> 
> Dialogue Only - Conversations on Platform 9 3/4 dropping off kids or waiting for them to arrive. 
> 
> Minimum: 114 words - Maximum 841 words.
> 
> Wordcounter.net says 832 if I exclude the ****** which indicate breaks.


End file.
